1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of entertainment devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a soft toy ball that has a tether attached thereto such that ball may be used in various activities such as juggling. The ball further has a light emitting diode (LED) and associated electronics such that the ball may be illuminated from within.
2. Description of the Prior Art
“Poi” is a Maori word for ‘ball’ on a cord. Poi was used, many years ago, by the indigenous Maori people of New Zealand to increase their flexibility and strength in their hands and arms as well as to improve coordination. Originally, these Poi balls were related to some dances performed by the Maori female dancers, using balls attached to flax strings, swung rhythmically. The purpose of this dance using balls was basically for keeping their hands flexible. Furthermore, Maori men used Poi and performed these dances for strength and coordination required during a battle. Poi is a form of juggling where the ball may be swung around the body for playing, dancing and exercising. In the beginning, Poi had the purpose of enhancing dance and rhythm. However, nowadays it is used for several different purposes, including not only entertainment but also for some health-related benefits like wrist strength, body flexibility and improving coordination.
Over time there have been several different types of Poi developed. Glow LED (light emitting diodes) lighted Poi: is a ball that includes a LED inside for providing a light feature that enhances the visual attraction of the product. There is a Fire Poi: involving a wick attached to several chains. This fire feature adds not only a visual impact on the user and the audience but also some risk during the spinning of the balls. A Fabric Poi: the balls are made of different types of soft fabrics using different attractive colors. Plastic bags, sponges and knitting wool may be used in making this type of Poi. A Pendulum contact Poi: this Poi set combines contact juggling style moves with regular Poi routines. Different airwraps, stalls, throws, floaters and pendulum routines can be created. A Tailed Poi: by adding comet tails the Poi ball and added effect of improving the plane control to prevent the tails tangling is obtained. A Sock Poi: instead of using cords, a pair of long knee high socks with a ball inside may also be used to create this type of Poi.
While these known devices are somewhat useful, they present several drawbacks. For example, these known Poi are generally fabricated of a hard plastic that may injure the user and cause bruising when hitting the body during the learning process of spinning the ball. Further, these known devices do not include an adjustable length cord and do not allow easy modifications of the cord to facilitate various spin motions. Finally these known devices generally have a cord that may bind as the Poi is spun and as a result, the motion of the ball may be adversely affected.
Efforts to provide an illuminated Poi that overcomes the drawbacks in the prior art have not met with significant success to date. As a result, there is a need in the art for an illuminated Poi that reduces the chance of injury during use, provides an adjustable cord, prevents undesired binding of the cord and presents various illumination colors and lighted patterns as selected by a user.